Joyeux Noël
by Lilyep
Summary: OS The GazettE. Quand vos amis vous offrent un cadeau... un peu spécial... Cadeau pour mes lecteurs! Joyeux Noël!


Titre: **Joyeux noël**

Rating: M

Genre: Heu...comique? Enfin,on essaye

Pairing: Vous verrez

Disclaimer: The GazettE appartient à ses membres et à la PS Compagny.

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Comme promis, un pitit cadeau de nowel avec du chocolat et des bishos qui font des bêtises..._

_**Joyeux noël:**_

-We wish you a Merry Christmas... We wish you a Merry Christmas...

Sifflotait tranquillement Reita en décorant avec gaieté l'immense sapin de Noël qui trônait dans son salon. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment traditionnel au Japon mais c'était plus fort que lui, il a-do-rait Noël!

Il était en train de se bagarrer vaillament contre ses guirlandes électriques (qui s'emmêlaient toujours autant) quand on sonna à la porte. Abandonnant sa lutte, il alla ouvrir, découvrant un Kai nochalament appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un mince sourire au lèvres.

-En pleine déco à ce que vois... remarqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur. Tiens, tu te décores aussi cette année?

-Nyé?

Kai attrappa alors quelques cheveux d'ange brillants qui avaient élus domicile sur le crâne du jeune bassiste.

-Oops...

-Je peux entrer?

Reita acquiésça et laissa son cher leader adoré pénétrer dans la pièce, un peu confus de l'énorme bordel qui règnait dans son appartement.

-Bon courage... lança simplement Kai en avisant un ama de fouillis coloré dans un coin.

-Ano... merci... heu... tu, tu voulais quelque chose Kai-chan?

Le batteur se retourna vers lui, les yeux luisant d'une lueur qui lui fit tout de même légèrement peur, mais se contenta de répondre d'un ton aimable et en souriant:

-Juste voir le dégât, comme tous les ans.

-Ah...

-Pis te kidnapper aussi...

-?

Kai eu un graaand sourire et Reita essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière un petit père-noël en chocolat... sans succès, évidemment...

-Tu... tu me fais un peu peur là, Kai-chan... bredouilla le blond.

-Meuh nan!

-Bah si...

-Nan! T'as rien à craindre voyons, tu me connaîs!

"Bah justement" se dit le bassiste.

-Aller, va te changer, je t'attends.

Me changer? Pourquoi me changer? J'suis très bien mwa, avec mon pyjama à bonhomme de neige!

-Heu... où on va?

-Surprise...

-Mais Kaaaai! geint-il avec de grands yeux mouillés.

-Ta ta ta, surprise j'ai dit! Aller, va te faire beau, c'est un ordre de ton leader adoré!

Ah bah, si c'est un ordre...

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Reita coiffé, "bandeauté" et habillé avec des fringues décentes (et plutôt sexy, il faut bien l'avouer) revint dans le salon en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Il commençait à avoir vraiment peur en fait...

-Bah c'est quand même mieux!

-Nya nya nya... bon, on y va? fit-il, vexé.

Kai acquiésça et ils quittèrent le "foutoir de Noël" qui servait d'appartement au bassiste.

-----

-Aller Ruwa-chan!

-Nan!

-Mais si, grouille!

-Nan!

-Mais...

-J'ai dit nan! Je refuse de te suivre si je sais pas où on va!

Aoi soupira très, très longuements. Une vraie tête de mule cet Uruha... Pourquoi Kai n'avait-il pas voulu s'en occuper lui? Reita était bien plus facile à convaincre!

-Uruha... siteplèèèèèè!!!

-Honnêtement Aoi, tu me suivrais, toi, si je voulais t'emmener je-ne-sais-où sans te donner plus d'explication qu'un "mais si, tu vas aimer, j'te jure!" ?

-Honnêtement? ... Non...

-Même pour me faire plaisir?

-Nan.

-Heu... parce que c Noël et qu'il faut être gentil à Noël?

-Nan.

-Mais heu!!!

Devant le cri plus que désespéré du pauvre guitariste, Ruki,qui écrivait tranquillement dans la pièce d'à côté, vint à la "rescousse"...

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! gueula-t-il en les rejoignant. Pas moyen de se concentrer ici!

-Mais Ruki! se plaignit le pauvre, pauvre Aoi totalement désespéré. Uruha l'est méchant! C'est pas ma faute!

-C'est pas la mienne non plus! renchérit Uruha. Je ne te suivrais pas n'importe où!!!

Et là, un "TILT" se fit dans la tête du petit chanteur.

-Oh merde... c'est Noël, c'est ça?

-Wip! acquiésça le brun.

-... et... il veut pas te suivre?

-Nan.

-Mais quel con!

Uruha n'en revenait pas. Si même Ruki se liguait contre lui maintenant, qu'allait-il devenir?

-Hey! s'indigna-t-il. J'te permet pas!

-Aoi... tu prends le côté gauche... dit Ruki qui n'écoutait pas le moins du monde les exclamations indignées de son cher guitariste blond.

-ça roule!

Et Uruha se fit "kidnapper" par ses deux amis.

-----

-MAIS BON SANG VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHER OUI?!

-Kai-chan! Tu vas me dire ce qu'on fou ici un jour?

"PLAF!"

-Aïheuuu!!!

Dixit, en choeur, les deux pauvres kidnappés qui venaient de malencontreusement se rentrer dedans en plein milieu du couloir où leurs amis les avaient trainés. Le derrière douloureux, il se relevèrent sous les regards hilares des trois autres.

-Reita? s'inquiéta Uruha. ça va? Toi aussi on t'a forcé à venir?

-Heu... plus ou moins... j'peux pas trop dire non au grand chef quand même...

Uruha jeta un regard noir au leader qui avait osé utiliser sa place dans le groupe pour amener le pauvre petit Reita innocent ici.

-Lâche. souffla-t-il.

-Heu... reprit Reita en se tournant vers les autres. Vous pourriez ptêtre nous expliquer maintenant non?

Les trois amis acquiéscèrent en silence et ouvrirent finalement la porte devant eux. Il faisait tout noir mais les deux blonds y entrèrent tout de même, finalement plus intrigués qu'en colère.

-Joyeux noël. leur souffla Ruki.

Et la porte claqua derrière eux dans un bruit sourd.

-----

-On est enfermés. constata sobrement Reita.

Uruha poussa un profond soupir. Manquait plus que ça!

-Ils vont me rendre dingue...

-... heu... Ruwa?

-Quoi?!

-J'ai... j'ai peur dans le noir...

Tout en disant cela d'une toute petite voix effrayée par le noir ambiant, Reita vint se blottir tout contre le guitariste qui l'enlaça doucement en lui frottant affectueusement le dos pour essayer de le rassurer.

-T'en fais pas va. commença un Uruha finalement calmé. Ils vont pas nous laisser ici toute la nuit. C'est Noël quand même!

Reita acquiésça mollement, toujours collé à son ami... qui eu finalement une idée de génie... et se mit à chercher l'interrupteur.

-J'crois que j'l'ai trouvé! s'exclama-t-il après quelques instants de recherche.

Il appuya donc sur le bouton...

-Aaaaargh!!!

Bon, ok, ils avaient pas du tout prévu que la lumière serait aussi vive... ni aussi colorée... et pis clignotante... heu... clignotante?

-Non de dieu c'est quoi ce bordel encore?!

Pour le coup, Reita avait _vraiment_ peur là...

-----

-_Aaaaargh!!!_

Entendirent les trois comploteurs derrière la porte.

-Ah tiens, je crois qu'ils ont allumés la lumière... commenta Aoi.

-_Nom de dieu c'est quoi ce bordel?!_

-Je confirme! ajouta Ruki.

Et tous trois eurent un graaand sourire débile.

-----

-Uruha?

-...

-Pourquoi tu dis plus rien?

-...

-Ruwa-chan?

-...

-Dis, pourquoi ils nous ont amenés ici d'après toi?

-...

-Tu crois que c'est eux qui ont tout décoré?

-...

-Ils ont fait un sacré boulot quand même...

-...

-Y en a encore plus que chez moi...

-...

-Dis Ruwa...

-...

-Pourquoi y a nos têtes de collées à la place des visages du père et de la mère noël sur le poster là-bas?

-...Reita?

-Wi?

-La ferme.

Le bassiste se tut donc tandis qu'Uruha se désespérait un peu plus... Il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus lutté pour ne pas se laisser entrainer ici... il regrettait de ne pas être partit fêter Noël en famille à l'autre bout du Japon... il regrettait de s'être un jour confié à Aoi sur son attirance envers le bassiste alors qu'il était complètement bourré... et surtout, surtout, il regrettait de ne pas être capable de contrôler son anatomie qui réagissait, bien malgré lui, à la vue de l'affiche devant eux...

Pas que voir un homme et une femme tous deux fort peu habillés lui fassent particulièrement quelque chose, il avait passé l'âge de s'émouvoir pour ça... mais voir Reita et lui en train de se rouller la pelle du siècle lui donnaient des frissons aprtout...

-J'va mourrure... se lamenta-t-il finalement.

Reita, compatissant, lui tapota doucement lépaule.

-----

-Pourquoi on entend plus rien? s'inquiéta Ruki.

-Hum, ils ont peut-être la bouche trop occupée? suggéra innocement Aoi.

-C'est pas un peu rapide? fit remarquer Kai.

Il échangèrent un regard complice qui en diait long puis...

-Naaaan!

-----

-J'ai faim.

Uruha soupira de nouveau. Enfin bon, ils étaient bloqués ici et il y avait une énorme bûche de Noël qui leur tendait les bras alors, autant en profiter non?

-Itadakimaaasu! lança joyeusement Reita avant de mordre avec plaisir dans une part de bûche.

Hum... chocolat praliné... avec de la vanille et de la canelle... dé-li-cieux!

Uruha remarqua l'air extatique de son ami et se sentit rougir. Il était tellement beau, les yeux fermés, totalement perdu dans le plaisir de savourer la succulente patisserie.

-Tu manges pas Ruwa-chan? s'étonna Reita en ouvrant les yeux.

-Hein? Heu.. si si...

Il s'empressa de mordre dans son gâteau et comprit tout de suite la réactiondu bassiste. Par tous les saints! Ce dessert était tout simplement divin!

Il fut sortit de ses songes par le rire christallin de son ami.

-Nyé?

-On dirait que tu vas te mettre à ronronner!

-Mais heu!

-Pis t'as du chocolat, là!

Reita désigna la comissure des lèvres du guitariste et y passa délicatement le doigt pour récupérer le glaçage cacaoté avant de porter sa phalange à sa propre bouche et de la suçoter avidement.

-Mm... Miam!

Uruha bugga.

-----

"BOUM"

-Heu... c'était quoi ça?

-J'sais pas... on dirait que quelque chose est tombé...

Aoi sembla soudainement inquiet en entendant les deux autres débattre sur l'origine possible du bruit.

-Dites... commença-t-il. C'est pas grave hein?

-... Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. le rassura Ruki pour clore la conversation.

-----

-Heu... Uruha?

Papillonnant des yeux, le guitariste se réveilla difficilement... D'autant plus quand il vit le visage de Reita, visiblement inquiet, à seulement quelques centimètres de lui...

A bout, il referma lassement les yeux et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage... décidemment, il était maudit...

-ça va Ruwa-chan? s'inquiéta le bassiste.

-... ça pourrait être pire je suppose...

Avec difficulté, il se releva finalement, aidé de son ami, et alla se poser sur un énorme tas de coussins (rouges et verts, bien entendu) qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce "ennoëlée". Reita se laissa doucement glisser à ses côtés.

-Wouah! C'est super confortable! s'exclama-t-il avec un air de gosse joyeux sur le visage.

Uruha grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il commençait de plus en plus à comprendre le but de leurs amis à les avoir enfermés ici et le tas de coussins ne faisait, malheureusement, que confirmer ses doutes...

-T'es sûr que ça va?

-... oui oui.

-T'as pas l'air.

-Je... laisse tomber, ça va.

-Si tu l'dis... Bon, reprit-il d'un ton plus joyeux en changeant totalement de sujet. Quoi qu'on fait?

Des milliers de pensées (pas très catholiques, il faut bien l'avouer) vinrent affluer dans l'esprit (qui a dit "pervers"? ) du guitariste qui ferma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra pour éviter un nouvel afflux, sanguin cette fois-ci, dans une certaine partie anatomique qui réagissait un peu trop vivement à l'idée d'associer la bûche, les coussins et un certain Reita... tout nu... et...

-Aaaaargh!!!

-----

_-Aaaaargh!!!_

-Encore?! s'étonna Aoi.

-Bah au moins, on sait qu'ils sont toujours vivants... fit nonchalemment remarquer Kai.

-Ah wi, c'est pas faux.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont passer quand même à l'acte un jour? demanda innocement Ruki.

Les deux autres haussèrent simplement les épaules.

-----

-Kwa? Kessiya Ruwa-chan? demanda un Reita un peu sonné par le cri de son ami.

-He?

Uruha se fila quelques baffes mentales pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Heu... rien... bafouilla-t-il. Je pensais juste heu... à un truc...

Et quel truc!

-Ah... Enfin bon, ça résoud pas le problème...

-Hein?

-On sait toujours pas quoi faire!

J'ai bien quelques idées mais... non Uruha, ne pense pas à ça! Méchant Uruha, méchant!

-Hein? T'as dit quelque chose? J'ai pas compris.

-Heu... je... heu...

-Ruwa, t'es tout rouge!

-Ah?

-Wi!

-Heu... je... j'ai chaud... donna-t-il pour toute explication... ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en y réfléchissant bien...

-Bah, enlève ta chemise!

Alors là Uruha, bien joué... franchement, bravo! T'avais pas plus stupide comme explication?

-Heu... je... non, c'est, c'est pas une bonne idée... murmura-t-il, plus rouge que jamais.

-Pourquoi?

-Heu...

-Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu torse nu des dizaines de fois!

Moi aussi... heu non, penser à autre chose...

-C'est vrai.

-Remarque, t'as raison, il fait vachement chaud ici!

Et, sous les yeux éberlués du guitariste, Reita enleva négligemment son t-shirt...

-----

"BONG!"

-Encore un truc qui tombe! Mais c'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent?! s'étonna Ruki.

-...

-...

-Ah... vous,vous pensez que? ... enfin...

-En tous cas, ça a l'air hum, sportif...

-----

-Tu t'es fait mal Ruwa-chan?

-Non, ça va, les coussins ont amorti...

-Ok. Tu sais, tu devrais te reposer, t'as du mal à tenir debout...

Et pour cause! Bon sang, il était seul, sur des coussins moelleux, avec un Reita à demi nu devant lui... Mondieumondieumondieu...

-... attends, je vais t'aider, tu trembles... continua le bassiste.

-Hein?

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Reita était déjà en train de déboutonner sa chemise. Ses pauvres neurones, déjà bien amochés, grillèrent définitivement...

-Tu te sens mieux? demanda Reita après avoir totalement enlevé le vêtement de son ami.

-...

-Uruha?

-... nyé?

Il tourna une tête de shooté vers le bassiste, incapable de penser à autre chose que "ohmondieujesuisàquelquescentimètresdunReitaàdeminuquivientdemenlevermachemiseetducoupjesuisaussiàdeminuetbonsangquestcequilestbeau!!!"

-T'es sûr que ça va?

ça ira mieux quand je t'aurais embrassé... bah voilà, ça va beaucoup mieux!

-----

-Je commence à avoir faim moi. dit Aoi.

-Rah flûte, on leur a laissé toute la bûche!

-C'est pas grave Ruki-kun, regarde! fit Kai avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit trois bento.

-Wouah, t'as tout prévu! s'extasia le guitariste.

-Bah wi, comme toujours...

-----

Oh bon sang! Sa bouche... ses lèvres... sa langue... Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien!

Mais bon, faut bien respirer quand même...

-Hum... t'embrasse bien. commenta Reita le plus naturellement du monde.

-Heu... mer, merci... toi, toi aussi... bafouilla le guitariste de nouveau terriblement rouge.

Pour toute réponse, le bassiste lui adressa un sourire radieux.

"Schting!"

Nouveau grillage de neurones innocents qui essayaient vaillament de surnager dans cette marmelade qui servait, actuellement, de cerveau au pauvre Uruha...

-Ruwa? T'es là? Ouhou! fit Reita en passant sa main devant les yeux du guitariste.

-Hmm... lui répondit très intelligement Uruha, un air rêveur sur le visage.

-Eh bah! rit le bassiste. Je te fais tant d'effet que ça?

-Hein? Mais nan! Enfin si mais heu...

Reita éclata de rire. Et Uruha, coufus, ne pu pourtant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il semblait jeune, non, carrément gamin quand il riait. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du bassiste dont le sourire joyeux semblait illuminer la pièce et faisait fondre ses dernières défenses. Son rire faisait tressauter ses côtes et son ventre plat par saccades et il admira les abdos nus de l'autre... et puis... sa gorge découverte par sa tête rejetée en arrière... et et... il était définitivement atteint, gravement atteint même... et foutu...

Le rire de Reita s'étrangla quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur la peau de son cou offert. Uruha n'avait pas su résister...

-Mmmmh...

-----

_-Mmmmh..._

-Keuf keuf keuf!

-Bah t'étouffes pas Kai-chan! s'exclama Aoi en lui tapotant le dos tandis que Ruki était littéralement mort de rire.

Le batteur finit par reprendre son souffle et attrappa une des petites bouteilles d'eau qu'il avait amené, entreprenant d'en boire une grande gorgée.

-En tous cas, on est fixé maintenant. C'était loin d'être un gémissement de douleur. remarqua le guitariste d'un ton docte.

Kai recracha son eau.

-----

-Tu as un goût merveilleux. souffla Uruha.

Merde, il avait vraiment dit ça à voix haute? Oops...

Il se recula un peu, laissant l'autre se redresser et Uruha ne put penser qu'une seule chose: ce mec était un véritable appelle au viol... Les yeux brillants de désir, le souffle court et les joues rosées, Reita se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, comme pour réprimer un cri de plaisir (dixit les pensées d'un certain guitariste blond) ... hmm...

-Tu, tu m'en veux? demanda finalement Uruha d'une toute petite voix après avoir brièvement reconnecté deux de ses pauvres neurones à l'agonie.

-Nyé?

Très éloquent n'est-ce pas?

-Ah, on échange les rôles? remarqua narquoisement le guitariste.

-... Ruwa?

-Wi?

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Après tout, il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps! Et puis, c'était noël alors, il pouvait bien s'offrir Uruha en cadeau ne? En plus, celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement réfractaire à cette idée... et se pressa de s'exécuter en lui sautant sauvagement dessus...

-----

-_... hmm... Uruha..._

-Heu... vous croyez pas que, enfin... balbutia Ruki le rouge aux joues.

-Qu'on devrait peut-être s'éclipser? termina un Kai tout aussi rouge à sa place.

-C'est vrai que... enfin ça, ça fait un peu voyeur non? leur confirma Aoi d'un tout aussi joli vermillon que les deux autres.

_-Oh! Reita!!!_

D'un commun accord, ils s'enfuirent.

-----

Il y avait des mains partout... des bouches aussi...

-On crève de chaud ici! s'exclama Reita emmêlé dans un enchevêtrement de jambes et de coussins.

-On va vite remédier à ça... lui murmura Uruha avant de lui mordre sauvagement l'oreille.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa du bassiste alors que des mains agiles venaient trouver le haut de son pantalon et le détachaient en quelques gestes déliés.

-C'est mieux? demanda le guitariste en lui enlevant totalement son vêtement.

-Hmm, moui...

Il l'attira à lui pour un profond baiser avant de laisser sa bouche dévier sur son visage et lui souffler à l'oreiller:

-En fait, j'ai encore terriblement chaud...

-Moi aussi...

-Ah oui? Hum... et là?

Seul un gémissement lui répondit alors que Reita lui avait, lui aussi, détaché son pantalon et utilisait ses mains agiles _sous_ le boxer du guitariste...

-Re... i... ta... balbutia-il d'un voix hachée, totalement à bout de souffle.

-Tu aimes?

-Un peu trop... a, arrête Rei...

-Pourquoi?

-Je... je vais... hmm...

Une pression plus forte que les autres l'empêcha de finir convenablement sa phrase... il en avait envie depuis si longtemps... Et apparement, Reita aussi s'il en jugeait par ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse... Hmm... Kami-sama!

-T'es mignon quand tu jouis. lui souffla une voix rauque et définitivement, terriblement sensuelle.

Uruha rouvrit les yeux, essayant de retrouver son calme. C'était vraiment l'innocent petit Reita qui l'avait fait jouir avec une seule main? Et qui lui avait ensuite murmuré ces paroles?

Bon sang, il allait devenir fou!!!

-Rei...

-Dis Ruwa-chan, tu sais quoi?

-Hm?

-J'ai atrocement envie de toi... finit-il dans un murmure contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer dans un fougueux baiser.

Une alerte rouge raisonna dans l'esprit du guitariste. Heu... il avait jamais rien fait avec un homme sans être totalement bourré et toujours en tant que dominant (enfin, d'après ses souvenirs ethyliques) alors...

Reita sentit l'autre se crisper dans ses bras et comprit qu'il avait probablement mal interprèté ses propos.

-Prends-moi. souffla-t-il en rompant le baiser.

L'alerte rouge disparu instantanement et, bientôt, Uruha plaqua le bassiste sur les coussins, lui enlevant d'un geste le dernier rempart de tissu qui défendait encore plus ou moins vaillament sa dignité avant d'envoyer son propre boxer souillé le rejoindre rapidement.

-Plus... vite... geind Reita quelques instants plus tard alors que deux doigts luisant de salive se frayaient un chemin den lui dans un va-et-vient lascif

-Que tu es impatient Rei-kun...

Il introduisit délicatement un troisième doigt, s'attirant une longue plainte de pure jouissance. Les hanches du bassite se mouvaient d'elles-même pour s'empaler un peu plus, un peu plus fort, un peu plus profond... Ainsi offert, il était tout simplement affolant...

-Uruha... se plaignit-il. Viens... maintenant, siteplèèè...

Comment résister à une telle demande?

Utilisant alors son propre sperme comme lubrifiant, Uruha trouva bientôt l'entrée tant convoitée et s'y faufila avec délice. Deux gémissements plaintifs résonnèrenet en choeur dans la pièce alors que le guitariste entamait un mouvement millénaire, le prenant et le reprenant avec délice.

Le corps du jeune bassiste se tordait de plaisir sous lui, totalement offert, soumis, criant son plaisir sans aucune gêne, hurlant même. Il avait attendu cet instant pendant si longtemps...

Touchant un point particulièrement sensible, Uruha déclencha un cri plus fort que les autres chez son partenaire, cri qui sembla se répercuter dans son propre entre-jambe qu'il sentit pulser encore plus fort, de plus en plus comprimé dans cet étau de chaire brûlant. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps...

Alors, dans un mouvement rapide, il se retira totalement et retourna l'autre qui se retrouva à quattre pattes avant de le repénétrer sauvagement, laissant ses mains agripper violemment les hanches étroites et légères qu'on lui autorisait enfin à toucher avant que l'une d'entre elles ne vienne se glisser entre les jambes du bassiste, lui décrochant un hoquet étranglé alors qu'il le masturbait en rythme, le pilonnant de plus en plus fort... Reita céda finalement et Uruha le rejoignit en quelques coups de buttoirs suplémentaires.

Epuisés, il se laissèrent tomber sur les pauvres coussins innocents.

-J'ai encore plus chaud... murmura Reita avec un sourire.

-Désolé, y a plus rien à enlever... En tous cas moi, j'ai faim!

-Je crois qu'il reste de la bûche... fit-il remarquer innocement.

Ils échangèrent un graaand sourire débile et se jetèrent sur le gâteau. Finalement, Uruha pourrait peut-être bien mettre en pratique certaines des idées qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure...

-----

La clef tourna dans la serrure.

-Puré! Le bordel qu'ils ont foutu! s'exclama Ruki. On dirait qu'une tornade a ravagé la pièce!

Bon, fallait bien avouer que tout ce qui était utilisable par les deux amants et leur imagination fertile avait été utilisé (et vu leur état, quasiment tout était utilisable... ). Seul rescapé, le poster qui s'affichait toujours fièrement sur le mur.

-Au fait, ils sont où? s'étonna Aoi

-Aaaaarg!!!

-Ah, je crois que Kai les a trouvé... remarqua calmement Ruki.

Etalés parmis les coussins, nus comme des vers (avec encore un peu de chocolat par endroits sur le corps) et étroitements enlacés, Reita et Uruha dormaient profondément, totalement épuisés par leur nuit de folies.

-Et bien, je crois qu'on a réussit! constata le chanteur en souriant bêtement.

-Ptêtre un peu trop... fit Kai, tout pâle et qui détournait ostensiblement le regard.

-Sont bien foutus quand même...

-Aoi!

-Bah kwa? C'est vrai!

-... enfin bref... on les réveille?

-Moui...

-N'empêche, j'espère qu'ils nous remercieront quand même!

-C'est vrai, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on leur offre ce genre de cadeaux!

Ni Uruha ni Reita ne pourraient démentir...

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilou!_

_Joyeux noël les gens _

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
